Why does everyone think I'm stupid?
by EndlessDream91
Summary: at the Final Jam after party Nate notices that Jason was nowhere in sight? When he finally finds Jason he find him crushed and bleeding. Why has got Jason down? and will Nate tell Jason that he has feeling for him? SLASH. a CR story.
1. Beaten and Crushed

**Jason was my favorite character because of how funny he was. I can see that people will call him stupid because they did the same thing to Lucas Gabreel in High School Muscial. I thought this should be a story where Jason finally gets tired of everyone calling him Stupid.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything realted to Camp Rock...unfortunately.**

It was after Final jam and Nate Wilcox looked around to see everyone but Jason Danvers was there. A girl named Ella kept flirting with trying to get his attention but he couldn't help but worry about Jason. Also she didn't know that fact that Nate was Gay. Well no one knew, he was still in the closet.

"So I Nate I couldn't help but notice how cute you looked on stage tonight. Have I mention that you are my favorite." She tells him seductively as she moves closer to him. He takes a step back.

"I'm sorry but I'm kinda looking for someone right now but I'll see you around. " He tells her after he spots Shane in the Corner with Mitchie.

He watches as her jaw drops before turning away walking to his band mate.

"Shane have you seen Jason?" He asked. Shane tore his eyes from Mitchie and saw Nate with a worried look on his face.

"Hey Buddy Why so worried?" he asked taking a step closer to Nate.

"Have you seen Jason? I can't fins him and you know it's unlike him to just disappear like that" Nate informs.

"I don't know. The last time I saw him was right after Final Jam." Shane tells him and he saw Nate's face drop even more that it already was.

"Well I don't know if this helps but after everyone came in he tripped over some Amps. I think Lola and Tess said some pretty mean things to him. Like how he is so clumsy and stupid." Mitchie adds. She felt sp sorry for Him. She saw as his face sadden. She remember that he stood up holding his chin and walks away.

"WHAT? They called him stupid?" Shane asked. Nate and Mitchie could tell that he was furious.

Both Nate and Shane knew that Jason was as dumb as he let people on. They hated when people called him stupid. They barely knew him. Jason was like a brother to them. He loved them just like they loved him.

The only thing was Nate was confused on how he loved Jason. He never had feeling for a girl but lately every time he was around Jason he would feel his stomach tighten and his neck heat up. Especially when Jason gives him a hug. This summer was basically just the two of them. He liked when it was just the two of them. Nate shakes his head and sees Mitchie nodding her head.

"yeah well ,mostly Tess anyway. Then he got up and walked away." Mitchie answered. Nate stands in front of Mitchie and grabs her arms.

"Which way did you see Jason walk away?" He asked in desperation. She points behind him to see a door leading to the outside.

"Alright Nate. Why don't you go find Jason. I'll take care of Tess." Shane says before walking away towards Tess. "Wait Shane" Mitchie say running off after him. Nate didn't see what happen after because he was already running out the door.

Nate runs out side to see Jason sitting on one of the tables on the side of the lakes. He was sitting on the table top leaning his elbows on his knees. He was back was facing Nate and was looking out towards the lake. Nate slowly walks to Jason and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Jason?" He calls out. Jason turns his head slightly but not enough for Nate to see his face before turning back to the lake.

Nate looks down at the ground before continuing to walk to Jason. He knew Jason was hurt and really sad. Usually Jason is always happy even when someone insults him while Nate and Shane are trying to stop themselves from beating that person up. Jason is the one that is comforting them. All he wanted to do was hold Jason and comfort him like how Jason always does to him.

When Nate reached the table he heard Jason weakly whisper "hey Nate."

He walks in front of Jason and he felt his stomach drop. Jason's chin was bleeding and he had tears running down his eyes that was puffy and red. This wasn't the Jason he knew. This Jason was beaten and Crushed.

**So how was the first chapter? I am warning you now before I continue.. This is a slash story between Jason and Nate. please review though. I love to hear how you guys thought of the story. I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Moviemaniac808**


	2. They win

**Hey everyone next chapter up. Anyone who has a thing against homosexuality please no offense but I made it clear that this was a slash so sorry but don't read. Well anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. But I sure would love too.**

"Tess." Shane yelled. Tess, who was talking to Lola and some other dancer, turns to Shane.

"Hi Shane" She says not noticing his anger.

"what is your problem? Why are you such a bitch?"

everyone goes quiet and turns towards them. Mitchie gently puts her hand on his arm. "Shane please." She whispers but he doesn't listen to her.

"What are you talking about? I have been nothing but nice to you." Tess yelled back. She couldn't believe and didn't expect Shane's out lash.

"You know what I'm talking about. It didn't happen no more than twenty minutes ago." He screams. Tess stakes a step back. She doesn't say anything and Shane grows furious.

"Wow now you don't have anything to say." He says sarcastically. "Don't play dumb with me." He lectures and Tess scoffs.

...

"Jason you're bleeding. Are you okay?" Nate says as he places his hand on Jason's face. Jason turns his head away. "I'm fine." He whispers. Nate sighs and sits next to him on the table.

"What's going on Jason? What's got you down crying?"

"My jaw is killing me that's all." Jason says but Nate doesn't believe him. Nate gently puts his hand on Jason's back and rubs it up and down.

"Come on Jay. Tell me what's wrong?" Nate encourages. He felt his stomach drop when Jason starts to sob.

"please Jason. Please stop crying." Nate begs hating every second Jason spent crying.

"I hate it Nate. I hate how everyone thinks of me. I can't take it anymore. I'm done with it." Jason cries out.

...

"how dare you call me dumb" tess screams. "You are such a spoiled brat. It's the only reason you came here in the first place." She lets out.

"Well at least I learn my lesson. But when it comes to my friends I would never boss them around, I would never stab them in the back, and I would never call them stupid."

Tess Jaw drops to the ground.

"I'm going to ask you one question Tess. Why the hell is someone stupid because they tripped?" He screams and for once in her life Tess was scared.

...

"They only see me as the guitar player in Connect 3 with no brain. I give up Nate. They win. I just hate it though because that's not all that I am. I can be so much more." Jason says before looking down and sobbing in his hand. Nate pulls Jason in his arms and lays his head on Jason's.

"I know there is. please don't let this get you down." Nate comforts as he holds the sobbing boy. Jason pulls away and looks at Nate.

"How can I not? I know you think I'm stupid and I always irritate Shane with my stupid comments but I can't help it. It just happens. I know I've never given you a reason to believe that I'm not." before Jason could say anymore Nate puts his hand on Jason's mouth but being careful of his injured jaw.

Nate couldn't believe what Jason just told him. He could never think that Jason is stupid. He hated seeing Jason giving up.

"I don't see that. Jason do you really want to know what I think of you?" Nate asked. Jason couldn't look at him. he turns his Head toward the lake and nods.

"Jason when I think of you I see one of the best guitarist in music history, I see a kind and caring person who always help his friends when they are down. He is the guy that they go to for comfort because he is so intelligent that he always knows just what to say to make them smile. Shane and I love him so much because we know he will always be there for us. I love him with all my heart."

Jason's head shoots up and looks at Nate with his eyes in disbelief

"What?"

**So how did you feel about this chapter? Please feel free to review. I love and really appreciate them.**

**moviemaniac808**


	3. you know Clumsy me

**Hey everyone next chapter up. Anyone who has a thing against homosexuality please no offense but I made it clear that this was a slash so sorry but don't read. Well anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. But I sure would love too.**

"Why do you always call people stupid? Why do you always tell people shut up? you have talent Tess. you can sing, you can dance, why isn't that good enough for you? why do you have to bring so muhc people down too?" Shane yells and Tess flinches. Tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Shane please calm down this isn't what everyone needs. right now Jason needs his friends." Mitchie tells him gently while she tries to calm him down. Shane lets out a hard breath then loosen up.

"Tess if you ever call Jason stupid again I'll make sure you never come back again." Shane threatens before storming out. Mitchie turns back to Tess who was snobbing.

"What happen Tess? Less than a hour ago you apologies to Caitlyn and me for lying to Brown about your bracelet. Now what?When are you going to see you could have so much friends when you are nice to them. You are already pushed Peggy and Ella away when is it going to be good enough for you?"

Tess says speechless before running out of the cabin.

...

"I said I love you Jason. You have no idea how smart you actually are. You are smart, you are talented and anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend."

Nate puts his hand on Jason and moves his face closer to Jason's. He reaches his other hand and brushes away Jason's tears.

"And anyone would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend."

Before Nate could say anyhting else Jason throws his arm around nate and cries in Nate's chest. Nate stays frozen but soon wraps his arms around the crying boy doing his best to comfort him.

"Nate? How's he doing? Shane unexpectedly whisperd as he moves in front of them. Nate looks at Shane with sympathy.

"Right now not so good but I figure it's best to let everything out right now." Nate explains. Shane nods and stands where he is.

Jason lifts his head up but stills holds onto Nate and looks at Shane.

"Shane I'm sorry" he tells him and Shane looks at him with confusion. HE takes one step clsoer to Jason and Nate.

"For what?" he asked. "For always saying stupid comments." Jason answers.

"Hey Jason don't think like that. I love it when you do that. it's what makes you Jason. Me and Nate wouldn't have it any other way. You always know how to make people smile. Especailly with those group hugs of yours." Shane says with a smile.

Nate smiled because he felt Jason chuckle in his arms.

"i could really use one of those right now." Jason hints. Nate and Shane smiles at each other before Shane wraps his arms around Nate. They stayed there for about three minutes before Jason Says something.

"Thank you guys. You guys are my best friends"

Nate smiles and kisses Jason on the head. Shane couldn't help but notice the affection between his bandmates. HE didn't know what to do or think of it. For some reason the thought of them together brought a smile on his face.

"So are you okay now?" Nate asked as they pulled out of their group hug. Jason smiles and nods.

"Oh my gosh Jason What happen to your Chin?" Shane yelled only noticing the injury now.

"Oh yeah I fell over the amps. You know clumsy me?" Jason says with a little smile.

"Come on let's go get you cleaned up." Nate sau as he stands up and grabs Jason's hand helping him off the table.

"Okay" Jason says and gives Nate's hand a tight squezze. Nate looks at Jason quickly and smiles only to recieve one back

**So how did you feel about this chapter? Please feel free to review. I love and really appreciate them.**

**moviemaniac808**


	4. are you disgusted with me?

**A/N I know that I haven't updated in so long and I'm so sorry. I've been having writer's block with all my other stories so I decided to read over my previous stories and when I read this a new chapter popped into my head. I am really really sorry for not updating but hopefully this will make up for it. **

Jason, Nate, and Shane walk into the instructors cabin and sits down on Shane's bed.

"alright I'll be right back with the First aid kit. Just sit tight and Jason-" Shane says. Jason look sup at him like a kid who got caught with his hand stuck in the cookie jar. "No more crying." Shane says as nicely as he could.

"Ok then Shanie." Jason teases. Nate and Jason laughs while Shane groans at the nickname. He says he'll be right back one more time before walking toward the main cabin.

There is a silence between Jason and Nate. Both were sneaking glances at each other but would turn away and blush when the other caught him looking.

"So how's the chin?" Nate asked breaking the silence.

"it's ok the pain went away." Jason answers nodding his head.

"It looks like it's gonna to be a bad bruise." Nate says lightly putting his hands around Jason's chin but trying not to touch the injury.

"Unfortunately" Jason says and looks down. There is another silence between the boys. Nate sits there with his hands clamped in his lap while Jason looks anywhere but at Nick.

"hey Nate can I ask you something?" Jason asked breaking the silence this time.

"Of course." Nate says but still doesn't takes his eyes off his lap.

"What did you mean when you said you loved me with all your heart?" He asked and he could see Nate's body tense up. He couldn't help but wonder since he heard Nate say it.

"Well that's just it. I love you Jason. You are my best friend and you care for me so much more than... Even more then my own parents does." Nate says. jason could tell that Nate was hiding but He didn't know what to do.

"of course I care about you. I think you are the only reason I haven't been beaten up or taken advantage of."

Nate's eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "what do you mean?"

"Having you as a friend I know that I can always come to you advice and you always stand up for me. I don't know if you noticed this but you are always protecting me."

"You know I don't think I've noticed that but I do it because I love you." Nate answers. "I know you do Nate. I love you too."

Jason answers putting his hand on Nate's shoulder.

"No Jason I mean I really really love you." He confessed. Jason stays quiet until asking." You mean like In love with me?" He asked.

All Nate could do was nod.

****************************************************

Shane runs into the main cabin looking through all the cabinets.

"Where is it?" He says to himself.

"Where's what?" Someone says from behind him. He turns around to see Mitchie standing there with her hands clamped together.

"Oh hey Mitchie I'm looking for the first aid kit. Jason's chin is bleeding. Me and Nate are going to help him clean it." Shane answers.

"Do you need help?" She asked with her big smile.

"yeah I would like that." He answer giving her back a smile. They turn around and started looking for it. After a couple of minutes Mitchie finds it and they run back to the cabin.

****************************************************

Nate felt sick to his stomach. He just told Jason that he was in love with him and Jason hasn't said anything since. He could feel tears coming to his eyes.

"are you disgusted with me now?" Nate managed to asked. His voice shook with fears. He was going to lose Jason. He could feel it in his stomach. He felt the side of Jason's bed move but he sat still. He couldn't move.

"Look at me Nate. Please." Jason begged as he sat right next to Nate. Nate slowly turns his head toward Jason but kept his eyes closed until he was fully facing Jason.

It felt like forever until Nate finally opened his eyes then Jason finally gave him an answer.

A physical answer anyway. The action that he knew could answer all the questions. He placed his lips against Nate's and softly cupped the younger boy's neck cradling it in his hand.

Nate sat frozen. He wasn't expecting that. But neither boy was expecting to hear the cabin door swing open either and to see their band mate running in either.

**I know it's kinda short but did you like the chapter?**

**How did you feel about Nate and Jason finally getting together?**

**Please review I'm begging you too. **

**Thanks for reading. .**


End file.
